Alejandro
'' '' *'Name: '''Alejandro Ruiz-Castillano *'Clan: 'Ventrue *'Generation: '6th *'Embrace Date: '02/12/1545 *'Demeanor: 'Visionary *'Apparent Age: 'Mid Thirties *'Camarilla Status: '5 (Prince) *'Clan Status: '5 *'Sire: 'Titus *'Known Childer: '''Celeste , Franscesca (D) Background Alejandro Ruiz-Castillano was a Spanish nobleman embraced into clan Ventrue in the middle of the 15th century. At the time, the Inquisition was at its height, and his sire was slain shortly after his embrace. Along with another of his Sire's progeny, Dominique, Alejandro chose to join the only organization he felt was doing anything about the mortals' rampage and the elders' inactivity, the newly formed Sabbat. He enthusiastically participated in the destruction of what he considered to be corrupt elders, and even advanced a generation via diablerie. The Sabbat held on longer in Spain than they did elsewhere in Europe, and for this reason Alejandro remained a member. As time went on, however, he became tired of the Sect's tendency towards chaos and random violence, and found its opposing organization, the Camarilla, more appealing. At last, he decided to break with the Sabbat, and in 1727 fled to the New World, specifically New Orleans. A group of Black Hand Assamites followed him, but Alejandro faked his own death by using his Vicissitude. Alejandro spent the next 70 years out of sight, quietly establishing his power in the city. When Louisiana was sold to the United States in 1803, kindred started to enter New Orleans, and Alejandro established himself as prince. Alejandro's autocratic style of rule did not adapt well to New Orleans. Most of the vampires entering the city were leaving other, equally domineering princes in the east, and were not willing to put up with his heavy-handed style of ruling. After the Civil War, they rose against him, led by the Toreador Accou, whom Alejandro had alienated years ago. Alejandro barely survived his overthrow. His haven was burnt to ground, and only by burrowing deep into the earth did he escape. He lay in Torpor for half a century, only rising again in 1927. He discovered that his rival Accou still held the throne, and secretly started to undermine his power. Alejandro was successful enough that Accou was soon in desperate straits, nearly about to be overthrown himself. Accou, unaware Alejandro had returned, hit upon the odd ploy of claiming to be only the "Lieutenant" of the "true Prince", in the hopes that the rest of the vampires of the city would hesitate long enough for him to regain control. Alejandro was vastly amused, and took this as a sign. He caught Accou alone and unprepared, battered down his mental defenses, and took control of the hapless Toreador. Since that time, Alejandro maintained the charade Accou set up, and reigned as a shadow prince. There are enough elder vampires in the city (some of whom were involved in his overthrow) that Alejandro was not sure he could safely hold the city if he acted openly. Accou made an effective buffer, and gave Alejandro the reality of power, if not the form. When the archon of the Tremere Jucticar arrived in the city in 2010, and demanded to see the prince, Alejandro decided to make his move into the open. He called court, and appointed a primogen council for the first time in the city's history. Accou has not been seen since Alejandro's return. Category:Camarilla Category:Ventrue